remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Voyage
The Magic Voyage is a 1992 German-British-American animated fantasy film released in Germany as Die Abenteuer von Pico & Columbus (English: The Adventures of Pico and Columbus) by Bavaria Film on February 14 1992. The film was later dubbed in English and released in the United States and Canada: two English dubs were actually produced. The first one was a rare English dub produced by Atlas Film, while the second English dub was produced by Hemdale Film Corporation, released as The Magic Voyage on April 23, 1993 with a new and more well-known voice cast. The latter dub had a different music soundtrack, and both English dubs had different translations. It was produced and directed by Michael Schoemann. The film was widely panned by critics and audiences, being criticized for its poor animation quality, fairy tale plot, nonsensical voice acting, and poorly-written script. Plot The year is 1492. Many people believed that the world was flat, and that ships would fall off the edge of the earth and float off into space. However, an Italian navigator named Christopher Columbus had a revolutionary idea — he thought that the world was square. That is, until a small woodworm named Pico overhears him and convinces Columbus that the world is really round by eating up the edges of his square globe, making it look round. Finally realizing that the world is round, Columbus decides to take his discovery to King Ferdinand and his wife Queen Isabella. Pico joins him, and the duo instantly become friends. As Columbus shows the King that the world is round and not flat, the King is outraged by this theory and has his guards throw Columbus out. But before they even get his hands on him, Isabella barges in and is instantly love-struck by Columbus. Columbus explains his voyage that will prove his newly discovered theory to Isabella, and she decides to finance Columbus' voyage to prove that the world is round. The King agrees to do this as well, but he tells Columbus that if he does not return with gold, he will be executed. As the three have a feast that night, Pico decides to leave them and snoop around the castle. He climbs a large tower and hops across from the window onto a chandelier, where he meets Marilyn, the fairy princess of a faraway land. All was well with her land until the evil Swarm Lord took her away and keeps her prisoner inside the chandelier until she tells him the secret of her powers, which do not work on the forces of evil. Pico and Marilyn try to escape, but the Swarm Lord returns and takes Marilyn away to his lair in the still-undiscovered new world of America. As the Swarm Lord flies away, Pico determines to get Marilyn back. The next day, Columbus is about to set sail on the Santa Maria to discover the new world. Pico rushes to the ship, but is stopped by a trio of rats, who plan to eat him. Pico manages to escape, but the rats follow him, hopefully to get a free ride to the new world. Pico gets on board Columbus's ship. The two friends reunite, and Pico explains that he needs to save Marilyn. Columbus's shipmates overhear their captain talking to Pico, and come to the conclusion that Columbus is crazy. As the ships continue on their voyage, Pico bumps into the rats again. They want to leave the ship on one of the lifeboats, because they overheard that the ship is heading to the supposed "edge of the earth". Pico needs them to stay, in case if the shipmates want to plan a mutiny on Columbus, and the lifeboat is his only chance. Pico convinces the rats to stay with his lie that there's giant amounts of cheese at the new world. As day fades into night, Pico overhears that the shipmates really plan to kill Columbus and turn back in order to stay away from the edge of the earth. Pico tells this to Columbus, and Columbus is worried. However, he distracts his crew by singing a song to them about life on the sea and other leaders from other time periods, including Ulysses, the Romans and the Vikings. Though he gets carried away with the final lyrics to the song that insults the crew (I heard a tale of travelers who feared they would reach the edge / But long before, a serpent came and ate them up instead), they let Columbus live. The next day, Columbus and the crew think they see land, but it is actually a deserted Viking ship. The crew is angry at Columbus once more and try to hang him. As he hangs, Columbus sees the new world. Just then, the Swarm Lord flies over the ship and tries to kill everyone on the ship. The ship manages to get away, and lands on The New World by crashing into a dam made by a beaver named Bob. While the crew stays behind, Pico, Columbus, Bob, and two of the rats (one of them did not survive the Swarm Lord's wrath) go through the jungles of the island to the Swarm Lord's Aztec temple. Meanwhile, the Swarm Lord still wants Marilyn's powers, but Pico and his friends come in and save the day. Columbus climbs up to the top of the Swarm's giant honeycomb and takes a golden idol while Pico saves Marilyn. Columbus uses the idol to squash the Swarm Lord, and Bob has finished chewing through the honeycomb, which causes it crumble. The temple starts to crumble as well. The team escapes, but Marilyn drowns in a waterfall and is found lifeless on a floating flower. Once the sun rises, she comes back to life and Pico and Marilyn kiss. Afterward, they encounter the island's natives, who thank Columbus for destroying the Swarm Lord. The group sail off back to Spain, and Columbus is happy knowing that he discovered the new world and proved that the world is round. The film ends with Columbus imaging what America will be like many years later, showing the city of Manhattan. The Hemdale English dub's end credits play the song "Heaven Is" by Al Jarreau. Cast Additional voices in the first English dub consist of Marshall Raynor, Marcus Calvin, David Creedon, Nick Lloyd, Dilys Goggins, Elmore James, J. Drew Lucas, Deborah Norris, Marian Schikorn, Ron Williams, Ziad Ragheb, and David Williamson. Additional Voices in the second English Dub consist of Daran Norris, Henry Crowell, Jr., and Rosemary Alexander. Songs The songs are written by Scott Santoro, except "Heaven Is" written by Harald Kloser, Tommy Schobel, Al Jarreau and Robby Scharf * Christopher Columbus – Instrumental * Pico the Adventurer – Pico (Corey Feldman) * A Fellow Like You – Pico and Christopher Columbus (Corey Feldman and Dom DeLuise) * The World of Magic Marilyn (Irene Cara) * The Life of the Sea – Christopher Columbus (Dom DeLuise) * We'll Always Be Together – Pico and Marilyn (Corey Feldman and Irene Cara) * Heaven Is – Al Jarreau Category:Non-Disney films Category:Movies Category:Hemdale Film Corporation animated films